Deku
by IEA1128
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes, is one thing, one simple thing, to make someone to turn to the dark side. Oneshot, no pairings, death inside.


"Let me take care of this."

Bakugo turned his head towards the door, which had opened. Surprised, Dabi stepped out of the way for the new recruit to take care of Bakugo, whose mouth was agape in disbelief. As the shadows slowly faded from this face, Bakugo's eyes had become wide as he would let them, surprised at the person that had appeared in front of him, as he shut the door behind him. As he faced Bakugo, the Explosion user could only say one thing:

"…M-Midoriya?"

"Hello, Kaachan."

Dabi looked between the two of them, scratched the back of his head, saying, "Well, since you two know each other, I'll get out of your way." He exited the room, leaving the two former friends alone.

"Listen, Midoriya-"

"Deku."

"What? What did you say just now?" Bakugo asked, his voice shaking, ever so slightly.

"That's what you called me, isn't it? You called me Deku, all those years ago, because I didn't have a Quirk… I couldn't become a hero… And that bastard All Might couldn't say I could…" Deku chuckled. "But through it all, you know who believed in me? All for One. He told me, 'Your dream was to be a great hero, wasn't it? But a hero needs a quirk, doesn't he?' I said, 'yeah, but my idol, well, my former idol, All Might, said, "As long as you make stupid decisions like that, you can never be a hero!"'

Bakugo was sitting in his chair, listening to this story, speechless, for the first time in his life. Then Deku took out a switchblade. "Then he told me, 'That All Might knows nothing about your courage, your drive, your dream! I can give you everything you ever dreamed of! But you have to do one thing:'. And do you know what that thing was, Kaachan? Hm?

Bakugo stayed speechless, and then Deku got into his face. "I had to become a villain." Deku put on a wide smile, his half-lidded eyes brimming with evil intent. "And truth be told, I say it worked out pretty good. I get respect from my peers, and All for One truly says that he sees potential in me! ME! Of all people!" Deku's excitement then turned to brief sadness. "Not even my own mother, may her soul rest in peace, thought I would amount to anything." Deku slammed his hands on the armrests of Bakugo's chair, his head facing downwards. "After all, for 10 years, I was just the guy who can't defend himself because he has no quirk." Deku shot another psychotic smirk at Bakugo. "How's that for defenseless, Kaachan?"

"Midorya, do you even realize what you're doing?! You're killing people, much worse, you're letting these guys manipulate you, for no reason!" Bakugo argued. Deku pointed his switchblade a mere centimeter towards Bakugo's jugular vein.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. MIDORIYA." Deku slowly sounded out, trying to suppress his anger as best as he could. "Izuku Midoriya died when the people in his life told him he could never be a hero." Deku looked at his blade, admiring it. "You know, I did say that my mother died earlier, right? Did I tell you that I killed her with this blade?"

Bakugo silently gasped, horrified. "Yeah, I killed her. Best part about it? She never saw it coming. I crept up behind her, PLUNGED it into her neck, and PFFFFT! Blood goes flying everywhere, like one of those champagne fountains!" Deku maniacally laughed, dramatizing the events by recreating them.

At that point, Bakugo had slowly realizing that the person he knew throughout Elementary as well Middle School had truly been dead and gone, replaced by this… villain.

"But do you know WHY I'm telling you this?" Deku asked, Bakugo not responding. "Because everyone else wants you to join the League of Assassins. But me? I want you to know what it feels like to be helpless." Deku left the room, and then, after a full minute, came back with a person with a hood over his head, as well as a chair. Deku uncovered his head, revealing it to be Neito Monoma, his mouth taped shut.

"Look at this boy, Kaachan. This boy has a powerful quirk, which can copy almost any quirk. But the problem is, he can only use their quirks for a short time, and he needs to directly touch the opponent directly in order to use them. But with proper training… He can go beyond **(A/N: I'm Sorry.)** the limitations of his quirk." Deku explaned, waving his knife around Monoma.

"Listen, Deku! You don't have to do this!" Bakugo pleaded. "You can turn yourself in! You can live your life and possibly get off easily, if you turn in All for One, that flame bastard, and all those other guys!"

Deku smiled his psychotic smile. "If this were Grade or Middle School, I'd probably listen to you. But," Then, Deku put his blade to Monoma's throat, who began to quake in fear, and tears streamed down his face. "I'm afraid I'm beyond redemption." Deku plunged his knife into Monoma's neck, with his blood spraying everywhere. Monoma tried to struggle, but Deku wanted none of his fruitless struggle. Through it all, Bakugo and Deku never broke their gaze, even though Monoma was trying to get away from the villain. After a minute of struggling, Neito Monoma's body had gone completely limp, the life leaving his body. Deku threw his lifeless body onto the floor, Monoma's blood flowing on the ground.

Bakugo, completely in shock, didn't even react to the death of one of his schoolmates. He just sat there, breathless, and slightly jumped when he felt Deku's hand on his chin, his green hair brushing against his cheek, as Deku rested his chin on Bakugo's right shoulder.

"So Kaachan, do you understand why you're alive, and he's not? Because I know what you are. Who you are. I want you to suffer the exact same way I suffered, for all those years. That feeling that you can't do anything. That feeling that you can't change the world. That feeling that you can't be a hero." Deku looked at Bakugo directly, from the front. "We're not children playing in the sandbox, anymore."

Deku turned his back to Bakugo, exiting the room, and leaving Bakugo alone with Monoma's corpse.


End file.
